


I’m (not) a vampire

by emofrnkie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Vampire Bites, kihyun is that annoying friend, vampire!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emofrnkie/pseuds/emofrnkie
Summary: Minhyuk says he’s a vampire but Jooheon needs proofs.





	I’m (not) a vampire

**Author's Note:**

> hellow my friends! After a few depressing AU i’m back with some humor! hope it makes you laugh :D

Minhyuk was a hyper guy and everyone who breathed next to him for at least one second knew it. By the other hand, Kihyun had an agonizing calm in his blood that most people found annoying. It wasn’t clear how those two became friends and for what reason they handled each other but it worked. The universe likes to play sometimes. 

One thing about Kihyun that Minhyuk still didn’t understand was how the boy could always ruin the right moments at the wrong time. In other words, Kihyun had this hidden talent of ruining Minhyuk non-existent love life even before it could start. It didn’t happen one or two times. Minhyuk has lost the count. In the end he stated to accept the fact that maybe it was the universe’s way to slap him before he could do stupid things. And he did a lot of stupid things. But he still didn’t give up.

Let’s explain in a few words what happened. Minhyuk had a huge crush on Jooheon, his childhood friend. Minhyuk had tried for years to confess his love but Kihyun always found a way to interrupt the special moment. It’s still not clear how that prick always found a way to do it but he always succeeded in the most original ways possible. 

That’s how Minhyuk learnt to come with even more original ideas to confess his love because if the universe was a bitch, Minhyuk would show everyone that he was the worst one out there.

That’s how he ended up keeping his dark secret for himself but he couldn’t do it anymore. 

It wasn't really necessary to take Jooheon downstairs and it wasn't necessary to lock the door, but it was just a precaution in case the evil smurf decided to show once again his talent to the word.  
Nothing that Minhyuk did was necessary but it was important for him. Things like that happen just once in a lifetime. Minhyuk was about to reveal his deepest secret to his best friend, or better, he was about show him.

"You can't be a vampire. Why doesn't your skin burn when you're out in the sunlight?"

"Dear Jooheonnie, vampires are like iphones. The ones you're talking about are the 4s. I'm an X, my friend. We're evolving and soon we will conquer the world." 

"You're talking nonsense. Is that anything that scares you or that can kill you?"

"That's why we're here. I will show you a thing. Humans don't know about this yet."

"Oh, I thought you'd murder me and leave my body here. That wouldn't be nice from you, bro." 

"I couldn't do this to my best friend even if I was a real vam-"  
Minhyuk sighed. His plan was about to fail.

"- a really hungry vampire." 

"You can't even imagine how this assures me." the irony in his voice was so obvious.

"Now, I have a special power but it works only in dark places. I will turn off the lights."

Jooheon nodded. He couldn't deny that he was scared but only because he was afraid of what he couldn't see in the dark. By the other hand, knowing that Minhyuk was there assured him. Even if hypothetically his friend really was a vampire he wouldn't be scared of him. 

Jooheon found himself immersed in total darkness. He instinctively reached out to Minhyuk's hand. After a few seconds someone covered his eyes, like it was necessary.

"You can't see anything, right?"  
Jooheon nodded. Minhyuk slowly stepped on the wooden floor until he was standing face to face to Jooheon.  
Their fingers were now entwined. 

"Are you scared?"

"Not really, since I know you're here."

"You're not scared of me?"

"Not at all."

Minhyuk stepped a little closer to his friend. "Please close your eyes."   
Jooheon did as he was told.  
Minhyuk cupped the younger's face in his hands and he caressed the cheeks with his thumbs. Jooheon could feel Minhyuk's breath on his skin. 

"Can I show you now?"  
Jooheon nodded again and in a matter of seconds he felt something soft on his lips. Then again. It was short.

"I'm sorry but I fell for you."

It was Jooheon that this time kissed Minhyuk's soft lips but it wasn't short. It was desired. 

"Since when do we have to apologize for falling in love? Don't fell sorry. I love you too."

Minhyuk couldn't believe it. It couldn't be happening to him. He usually wasn't a lucky person and for sure what was happening was just an hallucination.

“Really?”

Jooheon nodded and Minhyuk could feel it under his touch.

That was it. Minhyuk always proved to be a very original person but that was his biggest achievement.


End file.
